A World We'll Never Know
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are together on the Ark...
1. Chapter 1

" _You're staring"_

 _"Am I?"_

 _The sound of a soft chuckle filled the quiet room. "Yes."_

 _"How can you even tell? You're not even paying attention to me."_

 _"I know you. And I can feel it."_

 _Clarke smiled as her eyes remained on the floor. Focused on the way the black shaded against the light grey tile. The feel of slender fingers caressing her hair caused her eyes to close and a soft hum to escape from her throat._

 _"Stop drawing for a second and sit with me."_

 _It was a simple request and Clarke was more than happy to oblige. She wiped her hands together, removing some of the charcoal that had gathered on her palms. Standing from her place on the floor, she smiled down at the open arms waiting for her._

 _"Lexa, I'm never going to finish if you keep craving attention." She teased, snuggling in close against her chest, breathing in the familiar scent of her girlfriend._

 _"It's not like it's an assignment of anything." She pressed a kiss to her temple. "Besides, it's our anniversary."_

 _Clarke furrowed her brow, tilting her head back to stare into those beautiful green eyes. "Anniversary?"_

 _"Of the first day we met." She moved away from Clarke, leaning to the side. The drawer slid open and she pulled out a small box. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Happy Unity Day... and happy anniversary."_

 _Clarke sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. Her eyes caught sight of the large window. Seeing the darkness of space surrounding the bright light that was Lexa. Her fingers tugged at the tiny string, unraveling it from its place. Lifting the lid, she revealed a silver ring with a blue stone sparkling back at her._

 _"Lexa..." She breathed, looking into her eyes. "I'm only seventeen... don't you think that's a little young to get married?"_

 _Lexa stared at her blankly for a moment. "Are you serious right now?"_

 _Clarke laughed, shoving her lightly. "No! I know you're not asking me to marry you." She held the ring with her fingers and brought it closer. "I'm just messing with you. Get a sense of sarcasm, Commander."_

 _Lexa rolled her eyes. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that."_

 _Clarke raised an eyebrow, giving her best seductive grin. "Do you really?" She inched toward Lexa, her lips hovering close._

 _Lexa swallowed her response when Clarke's lips brushed against her own._

 _"Thank you for the ring. I love it." She pressed a kiss to her waiting lips._

 _The smirk moved further across Lexa's mouth as she watched Clarke admire the stone._

 _Clarke leaned back against the metal headboard once again. "Where did you get this?"_

 _The brunette shrugged her shoulder and fiddled with the hem of Clarke's pants. "I was in the trade market and I saw it sitting on one of the tables." Another shrug. "So I took it."_

" _Lexa!" Her name came out a bit louder then intended. "If they find out, they'll float you!"_

 _Lexa scrunched her nose and scoffed. "I have three months until I'm eighteen." She reminded, waving her hand dismissively. "At the worst, I'll get locked up until then followed by some shitty work detail."_

 _Clarke dropped her hands into her lap. "That's a risk I'm not willing to take." She shoved the ring in Lexa's direction. "Go return it."_

 _Lexa placed her hand gently on Clarke's, pushing the ring back toward her. "If I take it back, I'll get caught for sure." Her hand wrapped around Clarke's. "Please keep it."_

 _Clarke sighed, slipping it onto her finger. "You're crazy."_

 _Lexa huffed in response. "I'm in love. People in love do crazy things."_

" _Oh you're blaming love?"_

 _Lexa nodded._

 _The blonde hummed as she crossed her legs to sit Indian style in front of Lexa. "And who are you in love with?"_

" _This girl."_

" _Oh wow. She sounds interesting." Clarke teased and Lexa rolled her eyes._

" _She's perfect."_

" _No one is perfect, Lexa."_

" _She is." Lexa mimicked Clarke's sitting position. "She is smart and beautiful. She has this amazing smile. And she's an artist."_

 _Clarke ducked her head for a moment ad she listened to Lexa speak. She could feel the tiny of a blush as her eyes met deep beautiful green once again._

" _Every day she draws a world we have never known. And a life we have yet to live." Lexa inched closer, resting her hand on Clarke's cheek. "I'm fascinated by her and I love her very much."_

 _Clarke remained speechless for just a moment, taking in the look I her girlfriends eyes. How she stared at her so adoringly that Clarke feared she would melt under the weight of it._

" _I love you." Clarke whispered, finally finding her voice to speak._

 _It was the broadest smile Lexa had every given her. Clarke reveled in it. Loving the way it lit up her girlfriend's beautiful face and brightened her eyes. When Lexa leaned closer, Clarke followed suit and kissed her deeply._

The memory faded too quickly.

Clarke took in a deep breath, shaking it from her thoughts. She started toward the door, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Her smile wasn't as bright, but that would change once she saw her again. Once she held her again. Once she felt those perfect lips against hers once again.

Her body moved as if on auto pilot as she made her way toward the door, stopping and stepping back when the door suddenly opened. Her mother entered looking somewhat solemn but less than apologetic.

"Clarke." Her mother greeted, her tone flat.

Clarke scowled. "Doctor Griffin." She returned, unwelcoming.

Abby sighed at her daughter's tone. "Clarke, we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." Her stare was dark and stern. "Now, if you'll excuse me, it's my girlfriend's birthday and I need to go see her."

Clarke attempted to step around her mother and halted when a strong hand wrapped around her forearm. Her brow furrowed and her gaze shifted from the hand to her mother's eyes.

"I can't let you do that." Abby stated. "You can't see Lexa today."

"Yes, I can." Clarke snapped back.

"No, you can't." Abby kept hold of her daughter to keep her in place. "Lexa can't see you today. There's something you need to know."

"What now? Are you having her lashed next?"

"I will not continue to be made the bad person in this situation."

"You had her thrown in a detention center!"

"She committed a crime, Clarke!"

"It was a ring!" Clarke yanked her arm from her mother's grasp. "It wasn't food or medical supplies or even oxygen! It was a ring!"

"Stealing is stealing. No matter what the size of the action." Abby sighed and reached for her daughter again. When Clarke stepped away from her touch, she pursed her lips and allowed her arms to fall by her sides. "You gave her a warning, Clarke. You knew this would happen."

Clarke scoffed. "Yeah. I just didn't think my mother would be the reason." She took a step closer, locking eyes with the older woman. "Then again, with your track record, I should have expected it."

Abby's body tensed at her words. The shock registering on her face immediately and Clarke used her stunned moment to slip around her and out the door.

Abby regained her senses and spun on her heels watching as her daughter exited the room. "Clarke!" Her voice echoed off the walls as the girl passed through the door. "Clarke, stop!"

She moved quickly to catch up to her daughter. Clarke walked determinedly down the hall, quickening her pace at the sound of her mother's steps across the metal grate. Her movements paused and her eyes widened at the sight of Lexa coming toward her, flanked by two large men. They stood on either side of her, holding her by her biceps as they guided her down the hall.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted, hurrying her steps to reach her.

"Clarke!" Lexa called out as she struggled against their grasp.

"Let her go!" Clarke ordered, pulling at the man's hand.

With his free one, he pushed Clarke back and held up his hand in a warning. "We have orders." He told her, frankly. "Lexa Woods is coming with us."

"No she's not!"

"Clarke, enough!" the sound of Abby's voice bellowed through the narrow hall. She slowed her pace when she reached them. "Lexa has to go."

Clarke spun to face her mother. "Go where?" She asked, frantically. She looked at Lexa again. "Where are they taking you?"

Lexa shook her head. "I don't know. I don't- "

"They're taking her to the drop ship." Abby explained. Blue and green stared at her in confusion. She swallowed hard then cleared her throat. "Lexa and ninety-nine others are going to the ground."

Clarke felt her jaw slack and the tears stung behind her blue eyes. "Wh-what? What are you talking about? You can't just send her to Earth."

"We need to." Abby stepped closer, hesitating for just a moment to touch her daughter. To rest her hand on her cheek. "Clarke, the Ark doesn't have much time left. We need to know if the Earth is inhabitable again."

"So you're going to sacrifice my girlfriend in order to find out?" Clarke shook her head and stepped away from her mother. "No, I won't let you... you can't do this."

"We have no choice, Clarke."

"You do have a choice!" Clarke shouted causing her mother to wince. "Send someone else! You already let them take my father, I won't let you allow them take her too!"

Abby stiffened at her statement. Her jaw clenched and she took in a deep breath. "I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye." She said, her voice monotone. She turned her attention to the guards, nodding a silent signal for them to release the other girl.

The man exhaled deeply as he unlocked her hand cuffs. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "I swear, if you even think of running…"

Lexa glared at him. "It's not a huge ship." She snarked. "Where do you think I'm going to go, floater?"

The man's jaw clenched, flashing her one more hard glare before joining Abby and the other guard.

Clarke's arms were around her neck immediately. Her body slammed into Lexa's causing the taller girl to grunt at the impact. Lexa held her tight and close, closing her eyes as she breathed in the scent of Clarke as if it was the last time she ever would.

"Not exactly how I expected to spend my birthday with you." Lexa said, softly.

Clarke closed her eyes, pressing her face into her girlfriend's shoulder. "I can't let you go." She breathed, her voice breaking with every word. "I won't."

"I don't think there is anyway you can stop it, Clarke."

She pulled back slightly to look into sad green eyes. "Then I'll go with you."

"You will do no such thing!" Abby interjected, grabbing both of their attention.

Clarke narrow down her eyes, her jaw set in a defiant scowl. "You can't stop me."

"Clarke..." Lexa began but was immediately cut off by Abby.

"Like hell I can't!"

"Clarke, listen to me." Lexa pleaded, pulling her attention away from her mother. She cupped Clarke's face with her hands, brushing her thumb along her cheek. "I love you."

The tears began to brim, clouding her blue eyes. Her fingers curled around her girlfriend's wrist. "Lexa..." She spoke her name softly, her voice cracking under the sadness. A plea for her not to give in. Not to leave.

"We will see each other again." Lexa swallowed hard, trying to fight her own tears from falling. "If not in this life then the next."

Clarke broke. The tears fell from her eyes, streaming down her face. "Please don't say things like that."

Lexa brushed the tears away with her thumb. A small smile formed at the corner of her lips. "Too dramatic?"

Clarke allowed a watery chuckle to escape her throat. "Stop trying to make me smile."

"I need you to smile." Lexa informed her. "I need to see your smile one more time before I go. Please."

Clarke tried. She truly did. Looking into Lexa's eyes. Seeing the pain and the sadness of being sent away to a world they didn't know. To a life separate from one another. This was not their plan.

She shook her head. "I can't do this. I can't loose you."

"I know." Lexa pulled her into a hug, holding her as the sobs racked her body. "I love you. I've always loved you. I will always love you."

Lexa leaned back, leaving her hands on Clarke's hips. Her fingers dug into the material of her shirt as she moved closer and kissed her. Clarke whimpered against her lips, her hand clutching the front of Lexa's shirt.

"I love you, Lexa." Clarke whispered against her mouth as she pressed their lips together again.

"Time to go." A gruffly voice ordered, clamping hand down on Lexa's shoulder, pulling her from Clarke.

"No!" Clarke exclaimed, holding onto Lexa's shirt for dear life.

"Clarke, let go." Abby ordered, placing her hand on the girl's shoulders to pull her away.

The guard latched Lexa's hands behind her back. They tugged her away, pulling her around Clarke and down the hall. Clarke turned to watch her go and her mother stood between them, like a barrier refusing to let Clarke break through.

Lexa glanced over her shoulder, stumbling over her own feet as they dragged her along. Her eyes glistened and tell tear finally escaped and stained her cheek.

Clarke felt her body weaken. Her air and blood thinning and fading as the world around her began to spin. She leaned in to her mother for nothing more than to keep herself from collapsing. She watched, helplessly as Lexa disappeared around the corner like a ghost never to be seen again.

The rage filled her then. Replacing the sadness and the hurt. She pushed away from her mother, blue eyes narrowed and filled with tears on the brim of falling.

"I will never forgive you for this." Clarke hissed, stepping back and away. "For any of this." With a forceful step around her mother, Clarke returned to her room and made sure the door closed loudly behind her…


	2. A Life We Get To Live

" _Is it going to work?"_

" _Well, the air compressor isn't really… compressing... all that well... and..."_

" _Raven." Clarke held her shoulders, looking her square in the eyes. "Will I get to the ground?"_

 _Raven stared back, closing her eyes with a quick nod. She swallowed hard. "Clarke, do you really think this is a good idea?"_

" _It's all I have left." Clarke rubbed her shoulders. "I have to try."_

" _You could die, Clarke." Raven stated, a bit louder than intended. She took in a deep breath to calm herself and stepped back from her friend. She pinched the bridge of her nose and waited for the stress to leave her. She crossed her arms against her chest and looked into hopeful blue eyes once again. "You'll get to the ground."_

 _Clarke smiled. It was the first real smile she had done in months. "Thank you." She pulled Raven into a tight hug._

 _Raven hesitated for a moment then wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her close. "Lexa wouldn't want you to do this."_

 _Clarke closed her eyes at the sound of her name. She pressed her chin into her friend's shoulder. "She isn't here." The words were filled with pain and could barely be heard over the machines whirling in the background. "That's why I have to do this. I need to be with her again."_

 _Raven just sighed. Her eyes rolling closed as she shook her head. "Your mother is going to kill me." She grabbed a flight suit from the wall and handed it to Clarke._

 _Clarke grinned as she started to slip into it. "Just smile at her. It always works when you do it."_

 _Raven narrowed her eyes shooting her a glare. She leaned into the pod, checking the radio and mechanics one last time. "Okay. You're ready?"_

 _Clarke nodded, taking a step toward the pod and stepping inside. She looked up at Raven, a thankful smile gracing her lips. "Raven…"_

 _Raven held up her hand. "Don't. Just…" She leaned in, giving Clarke a hug. "May we meet again."_

 _Clarke closed her eyes and nodded, pressing a kiss to her friend's cheek. She shifted herself inside the small area, snapping the latch around herself. Raven studied her one more time, her stare filled with the worry of never seeing her friend again._

 _The door closed and the countdown began. Clarke pressed her back into the seat, bracing herself. Her heart pounding in her chest from thoughts of flying through space, leaving the ark… and seeing Lexa again._

 _She saw the sudden panic in Raven's eyes as she motioned for her to flip the switch. She watched as Raven moved, placing herself between Abby and the pod. Clarke fumbled with the switches as the brunette held her back. They argued, each trying to get the other to see their point. Raven stumbled as Abby shoved her to the side and hurried to the pod._

" _Clarke!" She shouted as the blond continued to flip switches and press buttons for her escape. "Get out of there! Right now! Clarke!"_

"Clarke?"

Her name sounded less forceful in the fog filling her head at that moment. Her hand raised, pressing against her forehead. She could feel the pool of liquid forming and she groaned at the thought of it.

"Holy shit. It is you!" There was laughter in the voice. A level of happiness Clarke hadn't heard in so long.

Her eyes fully opened to blurry vision. Filled with shades of green and blue. Bright light shining off of each color. "Did I make it?"

"Hell yeah you did!"

The sound of her seat belt being unlatched and her body yanked sideways into a hug caused her to wince. She was released quickly and leaned back against the seat. It was all clearer now. She turned her head to see who was so happy to see her.

"Monty." She breathed with a smile. "I'm so happy to see you."

His face was smudged with dirt but it didn't cover the smile crossing his lips. "We saw something rocket through the sky." He offered his support as he helped Clarke out of the pod. When she took in a sharp breath, he moved slower. "I wanted to see if there were any parts I could use to build a stronger radio."

Clarke waved at the machine. "Take it all." She offered, limping next to him. "It's not like I need it anymore."

Monty steadied her. "You're really hurt, Clarke."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I swear."

"We need to get you to Lexa."

Clarke felt her heart beat again, quicker and harder than it had in months. She was alive. Her love was alive. "Please."

Monty nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist as they huddled close together and made their way back to camp.

* * *

It was strange.

Seeing all the people she had known on the Ark. Living on the ground, breathing in air that was once poisoned by war. She took in a breath and enjoyed the smell of fresh air and burning wood. The approached the wooden gates surrounding the ship that had brought them to the ground. Monty shouted for them to open the gates and they did.

As they stepped further inside, Clarke searched for her. She ignored the gasps and breathy calls of her name. She ignored the questions on how she made it and if she was okay. None of that mattered. The only thing that matter was seeing her again

"Lexa…."

She stood in the center of the camp, smiling as she spoke to Octavia Blake. Her hair was longer, braided away from her face. Her face smudged with dirt that brought out the green in her eyes and lifted the sadness from Clarke's chest. She waited with Monty, watching as the boy opened his mouth and called out to her.

Lexa paused her conversation, turning her head the sound of her name. Her eyes widened and she excused herself from Octavia. Her steps switched from a quick walk to a heavy jog. "Clarke?" she questioned as she rushed toward her. "Oh my God! Clarke!"

Clarke pushed herself away from Monty. It stung when her foot fully hit the ground, but she didn't care. Lexa was coming toward her and she was moving toward Lexa. She just wanted to feel her again. To feel herself be whole again.

They crashed into one another, lips swallowing any words that tried to pass between them. Lexa held her face, kissing her over and over again. Her lips, her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her lips again.

"You're here." She breathed as pressing several sloppy kisses to the blonde's face. "I can't you're here."

"I'm here." Clarke assured her, softly as she wrapped her fingers around Lexa's wrists. She kissed her again, their noses brushing against one another's.

Lexa pulled back, wanting to study her face. Wanting to enjoy seeing those beautiful blue eyes that she missed so much. Her brow furrowed and the worry outlined her features at the blood staining her girlfriend's forehead. She brushed her thumb across it flinching when Clarke winced.

"Clarke, you're hurt." She noted, her eyes checking for any other markings.

The blonde shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She smiled at her, the tears of joy watering her eyes. "I'm with you. I don't care about anything other than that."

Lexa's own eyes teared as she kissed her lips once again. "Still. We need to get that checked out."

She wrapped Clarke's arm around her shoulders and started to walk her toward the medical bay. As they walked passed Octavia, she smiled happily and gave Clarke a wave. A small smile was Clarke's reply as she turned her head to look at Lexa.

"So, have you been hanging out with Octavia Blake this whole time?"

Lexa shot her a look. The amused smile playing on her lips. "Really?" She raised an eyebrow at Clarke's question, knowing exactly where she was going with it.

"I'm just asking a question."

"I forgot how cute you are when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous."

Lexa chuckled, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you."

* * *

Clarke still felt like she was dreaming.

With every touch of Lexa's hands to her body. With every time she shuttered from the pleasure of their bodies pressed together, their lips hungrily kissing and biting exposed skin, she still felt like she was dreaming. Her descent to Earth. Landing on the ground. All one big dream that would disappear the moment she opened her eyes.

"Remind me to thank Raven properly…If I ever see her again."

The sound of Lexa's voice cutting through the darkness made her smile. Her hand rested on her strong stomach, drawing circle against her dark, smooth skin. "You will." She shifted, propping herself up on her forearms so she was hovering over Lexa. She kissed Lexa's waiting lips, placing one tiny peck when she pulled back. "The Ark. It doesn't have long." She ran her finger along Lexa's jawline. She missed this. The feel of her fingers tracing Lexa's skin. A pattern she had committed to memory and prayed she would get to touch again. "Once Monty contacts them and they know that you are all truly alive… They'll be here before we know it."

"And your mom will probably kill me."

Clarke huffed a laugh. "I won't let her."

Lexa's gaze danced over Clarke's features. Committing this new look, her longer hair, her brighter eyes, to memory. "You know, I'm a little mad at you."

Clarke furrowed her brow in confusion. "For what?"

"You could have died."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "But I didn't."

Lexa gave her a stern look. "But you could have."

"Raven said you wouldn't approve."

Lexa bounced her head from side to side. "Again, remind me to thank her."

Another roll of Clarke's blue eyes caused Lexa to chuckle. She sighed, content as she brushed her fingers though blonde hair once again. Her hand rested on Clarke's neck, pulling her down into a kiss before shifting her so she was resting on her chest.

"I love you, Clarke."

"I love you, Lexa."

Clarke snuggled in closer, her eyes drifting closed, lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of Lexa's chest. She knew once the others reached the ground, she wouldn't hear the end of it. Her mother would probably never forgive her, but she didn't care.

She and Lexa were together again.

And that's all that mattered.


End file.
